


Of Diamonds and Murderers

by remanth



Category: Castle
Genre: Caskett, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Slash, Wounds, case!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth





	Of Diamonds and Murderers

models, diamonds, psychopaths

Richard Castle was busily typing, lost amid a world of his own making, when the insistent ringing of his phone brought him back to reality. He saved his progress, grinning at the fact that he’d managed to write almost two chapters today before answering his phone.

“Castle,” he muttered into it, not bothering to look at the display.

“Hey, Castle, got a murder if you’re interested,” Kate Beckett’s voice came over the line. “You can meet me at 76th avenue.”

“I’ll be there,” Castel promised, his grin growing wider. He hung up and grabbed his coat from the coat stand near the door. Whistling happily, for he could use some inspiration for the next few sections of his novel, he headed downstairs and flagged down a cab. The trip was slow but Castle used the time to work through a couple plot points in his head. Finally, the cab stopped outside a line of yellow police tape.

Paying and getting out, Castle ducked under the police tape in search of Beckett. One of the uniformed officers pointed at a doorway saying, “Third floor.” Castle nodded in thanks and headed up the stairs. Once there, he had to stop for several moments to take in the sight before him.

A woman lay on the floor on her side, her sightless eyes facing the doorway. Her throat had been slashed and a large pool of dried blood was underneath her. There were bruises on her forearms and cuts on her hands, which Castle could only assume came from fighting against her attacker.

“Her name’s Allyson White,” Beckett said, walking up to Castle. “She’s a model and her home was robbed last night. We think she might have walked in on it and the burglar murdered her to cover it up.”

“What was stolen?” Castle asked, glancing over at Beckett and letting the smile cross his face. Every time he saw her now, he couldn’t help but smile.

“Diamonds,” Beckett replied, looking up at Castle. She smiled back, a warm fluttering in her chest. “A diamond bracelet valued at $10,000 and diamond earrings valued at $5,000.”

They studied the crime scene, both walking carefully around the techs gathering evidence. It wasn’t until Castle found the woman’s day planner on her desk that they had a solid lead to go on. She had a meeting with someone merely labelled L.R. on the day that she had died.

Beckett was the one who put it together, working through Allyson’s co-workers and her agent. The L.R. was actually one Louis Ramsey, a photographer who’d worked with Allyson quite often. They brought him in for questioning, Beckett trying every trick she knew to get him to confess but the photographer stuck fast. Letting him go, Castle and Beckett stood at her desk while watching him walk away.

“I still think he’s the one, Castle,” Beckett sighed, turning away as the elevator closed. “There’s something off about his story.”

“But until you can prove that, you have other leads to follow,” Castle replied, patting her shoulder somewhat awkwardly. “Why don’t we work on those. Maybe someone can point us back to Ramsey.”

The interviews went on for a few days, Beckett hoping to find _any_ break to help them find this psychopath. Luckily, no other murders occurred, so it appeared just Allyson White was the target. Then, finally, Allyson’s bracelet turned up at a pawn shop. The person who pawned it: Louis Ramsey.

“We got him,” Beckett said excitedly, driving to his apartment. “That’s the clue we needed.”

“Great,” Castle replied, rubbing his hands together like a gleeful five-year-old. “This part never gets boring.”

Beckett rolled her eyes at him before getting out of the car. Ryan and Esposito had followed and all four headed up to the photographer’s apartment. Beckett knocked on the door but before she could say anything, a shot rang out. Everyone ducked aside, but Castle screamed, blood streaming from his arm.

“Ryan, stay with him!” Beckett yelled, kicking the door in. “Esposito, with me.”

Ryan helped staunch the blood, the wound luckily only a graze. Beckett and Esposito ran after Ramsey, catching him as he ran down the fire escape. Esposito cuffed him and dragged him out to one of the vehicles while Beckett ran back inside calling for an ambulance. She found Castle and Ryan sitting on the floor outside the apartment, both putting pressure on the wound.

“You ok?” she asked breathlessly. Castle nodded at her, a grimace crossing his face.

“It’s just a graze,” Ryan told her, tilting his head as he heard the sirens. “Probably just need some stitches.”

Becket waited with them while the paramedics dealt with the wound. It did take a few stitches but Castle was cleared to go home. Beckett drove him, deciding to let Ryan and Esposito handle the booking of Louis Ramsey. She had many conflicting emotions running through her mind, all of them centering on Castle.

It wasn’t until Castle opened the door to his apartment, grimacing as he shrugged out of his coat, that Beckett made up her mind. With a deep breath, she gripped Castle’s shoulders while being careful of the wounded arm, and kissed him.

“Kate, what?” Castle asked, pulling his head back though a warm need throbbed in his chest.

“No talking, Castle,” Beckett ordered. “That bullet made me realize something and I’m not wasting anymore time.”

Castle nodded, his hands coming to rest on her hips as they stumbled towards his bedroom. He just thanked everything that his mother and Alexis were out for a few days. When they reached the doorway, Castle slipped his hands underneath Beckett’s shirt, tracing over the skin of her stomach. Beckett responded by reaching down and taking off her belt, dropping it and her gun on a chair near the doorway.

Clothes disappeared quickly after that, open-mouthed and needy kisses pressed over revealed skin. When Castle’s mouth trailed down from her neck to suck gently on one nipple, Beckett arched greedily into it. She ran her hands down his back and cupped his ass, grinding her pelvis into his. They tumbled onto the bed, Castle’s weight a warm, living comfort to her.

The only sounds they made were moans and cries, Castle remembering her order of no talking. He pulled down her jeans slowly, licking at her thighs and placing kisses down to Beckett’s ankles. Standing, Castle shucked out of his own jeans and then pressed Beckett down into the bed again.

With her wrapping her legs around his hips, Castle slipped inside her in one slow, smooth motion. Beckett arched again, Castle’s name on her lips and her hands tangled in his hair. They kissed deeply, tongues battling for dominance as Castle started a smooth rhythm, slipping in and out of her easily.

As nails scratched and moans sounded, Castle’s hips moved faster in a stuttering rhythm. With Beckett’s breathless encouragements and pleadings, he hurtled them both to the chasm they dearly wanted to leap off of.

Beckett orgasmed first, screaming Castle’s name and her muscles clenching down around him. She wrapped her hands around his shoulders tightly, hanging on as she rode out the quakes. Castle followed, his hips frozen as he orgasmed deep inside her. After a few moments, they moved so that they were lying side by side, Beckett held securely in Castle’s arms and her head tucked under his chin.

“So, we going to talk about the stupendous sex we just had?” Castle asked, a wry smile in his tone.

“Later,” Beckett responded, yawning. She placed a gentle kiss over Castle’s pulse and drifted off to sleep. Castle watched her, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth before falling asleep himself. Who would have thought he would have a murderer to thank for convincing Beckett to think of him as more than a partner?


End file.
